


A Hero and A Champion

by DragonReader19



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonReader19/pseuds/DragonReader19
Summary: Male Hawke/female Mahariel past Alistair/Mahariel. She decides to relocate to Kirkwall and meets Garrett Hawke. All the cast will make an appearance. Warnings tags will be updated as needed.





	A Hero and A Champion

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta and I am not sure how far this story is going to go, its been stuck in my head for days. I originally tried to write it in the Dragon Age setting but switched to Modern Setting to make it a little easier since I am recently new to this series. I’m just going to start writing and see how it goes. I have just started to write again and this is only the second thing I’ve ever post so please be kind :) I have re read and redone chapter 1 six times. I’m posting it so I’m forced to work on future chapters,  
> .

I’m moving, leaving on the first plane out in the morning” Takari inform Leliana as soon as she sits on the couch. Leliana would be supportive of the idea of moving. After all she has been traveling all over with her new job as a personal assistant to the head of the Chantry. “What?! Is this because of Alistair? Look once the dust settles and he get use to being king he’ll be begging you to come back. If it wasn’t for you he would still jail for the murder of his brother. You are the one that found out everything Loghain was up to. You found all the evidence of his killing Cailan, selling the elves, poisoning Eamon, and so much more. There is a reason the media is calling you the Hero of Fereldan. All this crap about propriety and strengthening family ties to ensure the future blah blah blah is just Eamon getting into his head. He is noble and thinks that elves are good for being workers or mistresses not wives or Maker forbid Queen. But Thedas needs to start accepting elves are just as worthy as humans. It’s honestly pathetic and I can’t believe that sweet Connor came from him and that shrew. Says great things about his nanny I suppose.” Leliana scoffed as she accepted a glass of wine.

“It’s not just him not that he’s not part of it I just need to go its way past time. Look after that car accident I felt like I owed Duncan for saving my life. So when he asked me to work for the Grey Wardens I agreed. If he wouldn’t have pulled me out of that car I would have been in it when it caught fire like Tamlen. Working with Duncan’s Wardens helping innocent people was great but by helping his protege reclaiming the throne I have fulfilled the debt I owed him. A part of me will always care for him but what we had wasn’t real love it was friendship, lust, and grief. I want what my parents had Leliana, my mom couldn’t live without my dad. I wish he would have handled it better then blurting it out at the celebration dinner in front of all of you. There was 100 different different ways he could have held that conversation and in front of a room full of our friends wasn’t one of them. Shit I think I would have preferred a text message.” 

“He did that because that’s what Eamon wanted him to do. Told him if he didn’t you would just be able to talk him out of it. He really feels bad about that you know.” Leliana could understand where her friend was coming from. She had been expecting this since the dinner. That it took her this long was a surprise. 

“Good. He was an ass, and honestly if he’s that easily manipulated by Eamon its an even better reason for me to go. He’s not the type of man I really need nor want. I think I fell for him in part because he was so opposite of Tamlen. But I need someone confidant in himself and someone that would tell the world to kiss his ass if it meant losing me. So you’re going to help me pack a couple bags, take me to the airport in the morning, and then deliver my letter.” 

“Am I allowed to know where you are going? You are my closet friend and I want to make sure you’re going to be okay.”

“Remember Isabela? She is actually dating my cousin Merrill and they both said I can stay with either one of them. Eamon gave me a ridiculous amount of money as “bonus” or hush money as I told him to call it what it was, after that disaster of a dinner. Plus I got a great salary, not to mention bonuses every time I fixed a crisis like with Ulred and the Circle college. Which I gladly took because now I can relocate. Worst case I still have all the skills that I had before Duncan and what I have picked up since so I can always do something with those. Private investigator or hell maybe the police. I do have a reputation as a problem solver so I’m sure I can figure something out. So I am catching a flight to Kirkwall I have heard crazy things about it and it seems like a good place as any. Not just that but I don’t have to worry about Eamon or Alistair trying to control my actions. I was suppose to be hired on to help Alistair as a advisor, Eamon doesn’t want me and Alistair together but he doesn’t want to lose the “Hero” either. You are not to tell anyone where I went. I am sure it’s going to be asked and I want a clean start. Now Shale and all them can go on their paths and not feel like they owe it to me to stick around. I sent Barker to my grams already. Once I get established I’ll have him sent over.”

Leliana sat next to her and wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on Takari’s shoulder. 

“This story would have been happier if you would have been into women. I’d just take you away with me.” The only response she got was a giggle and an eye roll. They took their drinks, turned on music and got to work. Leliana packing clothes and Takari organizing her other stuff.

Takari was going to make sure Alistair understood she was not asking nor was she going to continue to play this game by his rules. Their whole relationship he made her make the hard decisions meanwhile he just make jokes and comments when he felt like it. She should have known it was doomed. She wanted a partner, not a lackey and that is what Alistair was. The first decision he ever made on his own was ending their relationship. Even that was more just doing what Eamon wanted. He couldn’t get his fathers approval and Duncan was dead; Eamon was his last chance at fatherly approval. She didn’t have parents either, though she had family did he think she didn’t know what it was like to crave parental approval? She just didn’t let that one desire factor in all her life choices. She knew he grew up lacking warmth and love so she tried so hard to give it to him, to help him be the man she knew was beneath all the jokes and immature attitude. What did he do but turn around and throw it back in her face. Maybe without her as a crutch he could become more, if he could grow some balls and stand up to Eamon. But that wasn’t her problem anymore. Wynne was right, love, real love was selfish. She wanted that man that would walk away from everything rather than tell her she wasn’t good enough. Ali couldn’t even tell a man that barely “raised” him no. 

“What are you going to do with all this stuff if you aren’t taking it? Are you keeping the apartment?”

“All I really have is my clothes. I can sell furniture with the apartment. Property will be hot in Denerim for awhile so a furnished apart will probably sell quick. Any family stuff is with my grandmother. I never kept much here anyway I moved all that stuff to her house when I cleaned out the apartment I shared with Tamlen. With working all the hours I did I never had time to bring anything here. It will be as if I was never here which will make Eamon over the moon I am sure. I hope the prick one day realizes his ‘proper’ wife is banging the hired help.” Leliana response was cut off by the doorbell. Takari shrugged her shoulders and went to answer the door. She hadn’t invited anyone else over and had no clue who that could be. She didn’t even make it to the bedroom door when she heard him. 

“Where is my sexy love goddess?” Zev yelled as he let himself in, not with a key but because things like locks were not meant for someone like him, only because Takari taught him of course. He didn’t require an answer as it was a one bedroom apartment there weren’t a lot of options. He made his way to the bedroom after a detour for a glass of wine “My lovely are we taking a trip?” And he threw himself on the bed. Leliana raised an eyebrow. The last person you usually want to tell your secrets to is a man whose job it was to find out secrets. But Zev was her one of her closet friends and would literally kill for her if he had to. 

“I am leaving.” Zev placed his hands over his heart. “Finally I thought you would never run away with me. Where are we going my moon?” 

“You big flirt. I am going alone, for good. I am going to go to Kirkwall, I have a couple friends and distant family there. I am due for a fresh start. I went from losing Tamlen to headfirst into working for Duncan to Alistair’s mess that translated into helping all of Fereldens messes. I just want to go somewhere and start over. Maybe I can take my money and open a business, a small one.” 

Zev sat up and stared into her eyes. “Good I did it and it was the best thing that I ever did. But while you definitely don’t need to keep in contact with big oaf you will keep in touch with me. So what do you need? Cash? Phone? How much are we trying to disappear? I am assuming you don’t want him to follow?” He already had his phone out and was making arrangements. 

“Stop Zev you are assuming he will try. I am gong to stay with Isabela or Merrill at first until I can get something on my own. Even if he calls or texts I am not answering it. And you know as well as I do that if he wants to find me he will. He’d know better than to hire you but there are plenty of other private investigators out there. I am not going to lose touch with my misfit of friends I call family to avoid him. He made his choice so he can live with it. But I thank you for the offer. Now packing and drinking. I have a flight in a few hours and I want to be on time. Zev since you and him are such lovely friends you can drop off my letter. Bonus points if you can do it without being caught.” This is their favorite game. She taught Zev about picking locks and how to get around security systems , he taught her how to fight and protect her self. Eventually they would take turns breaking into everyone’s apartment and try not to get caught and leave a stuffed bear on the bed as the only sign. Her was forest green and his was bright red. They would keep points, at the end of the month the loser bought drinks. Everyone hated their game, Alistair most of all. He never liked or trusted Zevran mainly he was jealous; had she met Zevran first or in another life she would have ran off with him. This life however they were only meant to be best friends. 

Zev’s eyes glittered with delight. He didn’t know which be more fun, letting Alistair know he wasn’t as safe as he thought again or seeing his face when he realized she was going to be his savior anymore. He opened her letter and read it over.

 

Your Majesty,  
This letter is to inform you I will not longer be assisting the crown. Being that what I promised Duncan I would do is finalized with you taking over your fathers throne and Loghain behind bars. I am relocating and will not accept any further request from you or on your behalf. 

Takari Mahariel

Zeveran was delighted he would definitely wanted to see the look on his face. In all his posturing lately that man was nothing without her guidance and he foolishly thought she would always be there to offer it. However Zev knew it was a the debt she thought she owed Duncan that had kept her around this long and not any kind of unbreakable connection to Alistair. He got out his phone and shot a text to Isabel.

Zev: I hear you are getting a new roommate. Be my eye and keep her safe. 

Bela: I can move in with Merrill and she can have my apartment. Though she deserves something in a better part of town. I know she’s trying to stay of the radar though. Maybe we’ll keep it in my name that should help at first. Still in love with our dear Hero? 

Zev: Have you seen her? I am head over heels in lust. I don’t do love. But she deserves it. Unless you have something in mind to keep her busy? 

Bela: something or someone

Zev: ohhhhh do you have a plan? Lots of drunken one night stands?

Bela: She isn’t the type much as I tried. Send her my love we will pick her up bright an early. 

Zev put his phone away, downed his wine glass and stood to leave. “Alas so many beautiful women and so little time. I must go but you will tell me when you arrive safely. It seems I have arrangements to make for some future business. I will wire some cash to your account. Don’t give me that face. Because of you I am out from under contract with the Crows and have a nice business now that I have most of their clients. Thanks to the skills someone help me perfect I am more profitable than ever. You wouldn’t accept half the business but I can send funds to my best friend for a rainy day. I am but a phone call away love.” He dropped a kiss on her neck, grabbed the letter, and went for the door.

Takari just shook her head. Thanks to how much people were willing lately to just throw money at her she would not have to worry about if they could pay for it. “Trust him to leave before I can get him to carry my suitcases to the car. Let’s get this done and head to the airport the sooner I can get out of this city the better. We have about an hour before my red eye.”

After promising Leliana she would text daily and call if it got to be to much she sat and waited for her flight to be called. She booted up her laptop and decided it was time to make a plan. She couldn’t just sit around and do nothing all day, she was not an idle kind of person. First thing she would do would be to have her cousin and Isabel show her around. Maybe she could open a little coffee shop. She did some base research about Kirkwall until they called her flight. Right when she went to put her phone on airplane mode he got an incoming call. Alistair. It was almost as if fate was giving her one last chance to make her choice. She hit decline and turned her phone off. The choice was made the minute he told her that he couldn’t publicly be with an elf. She straightened her shoulders, held her head up high and boarded the plane. 

Across town Alistair was in a panic. This letter couldn’t be true. Yet her phone kept going to voicemail. If he would have went home to his room in the castle like Eamon wanted he wouldn’t have seen this letter until hours later. “Where is she!?” He yelled at the blond elf as he paced his office and kept redialing her phone.

“I am not telling you and I can’t believe you really asked. She deserves more than you ever gave her. Now she has a chance to get it and I will not let you get in her way. This is the only warning I am giving you bastard king. You might be a big deal in Ferelden but Thedas is bigger than your reach. Not everyone will cower to you because of your last name and who your father was. You made your choice now leave her be.” Zev stated as calmly as someone talking about the weather. Alistair turned and stared at the elf. He knew Zevran only tolerated him for Kari. He sat at his desk and put his head in his hands. “Keep her safe.” He whispered. 

“Better than you did.” Was all Zev said as he left. Alistair sent her a text and then threw the phone across the room watching it shattered against the wall.


End file.
